


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (But only temporarily), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Outer Space, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony visits Steve in space
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reaching Out [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800965) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 



> **Code Name:** Oath ~ (Round 2)
> 
> I wanted to see if I could do something fluffy with the prompt art. I'm happy I went that direction, I'm very proud of how this turned out.

Tony soars through space towards the satiation, the armour propelling him forwards at an incredible speed. Stars shoot past his peripheral vision like little flashes of light. He watches the numbers slowly tick down on the armour’s interface, telling him how much further he has until he reaches his destination. He can see the station slowly getting closer.

It had been months since they had seen one other face to face, the only contact they’ve had being over the communications channel. He misses Steve like a lost limb.

When he asked Steve what would make him happy a year ago for the man's birthday, wanting nothing but to see the man happy and smiling, he didn’t expect anything like this. He didn’t expect something that would take Steve so far away from him. But he would do anything in his power just to see Steve smile. Steve loves space. It came as somewhat of a shock, but part of him wasn’t all that shocked. What dreamer never looked to the stars and wondered. But he was shocked that night when Steve had confessed to him that he had dreamed of being an astronaut.

So Tony signed Steve up for a space program. Captain America was hung up in the back of the closet as Steve set about achieving his childhood dream. It was hard being so far from Steve, going to bed alone each night. But he was so proud of Steve, so happy seeing the smile that Steve got whenever he talked about the program.

He spots Steve working away at one of the terminals on the side of the station, tethered to the station by a lifeline. Seeing Steve in the Captain America themed space suit he made for him brings a smile to his face. He had made it partially as a joke, wanting to get one more laugh out of Steve before they would be apart for months, just one more thing to hold on to of Steve while the man was gone. And something he could give to Steve to take up there with him to remind him of Tony.

Steve turns, noticing his approach. The man gives him a wave. Tony could almost imagine the bright smile Steve would be wearing on his face right now.

The man pushes off the station, an arm outstretched towards Tony. Drifting through space towards him. Tony’s heart gives a small anxious twinge at the move, but reminds himself that Steve was tethered to the station and was safe.

He speeds up slightly, wanting to close the distance between them as soon as possible. He reaches out to Steve as he approaches.

As soon as they are within reach they grab hold of each other tight in their arms.

“Delivery for a Mr Stark-Rogers” Tony says, when JARVIS patches him through to Steve’s communicator.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asks. Tony would be offended if he couldn’t hear the joy in the man’s voice, or feel how tight Steve is holding on to him. Nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of delight and relief knowing Steve had missed him as much as Tony had missed him in return.

“Well, I was in the neighbourhood” Tony says, trying to keep his voice calm and causal, despite the overwhelming want to cry and steal Steve back to Earth, to the Tower, to lock Steve away and never let him leave ever again. “Figured I’d drop by and say hello”

Steve laughs softly and pulls Tony closer into his arms. “I missed you, Tony. I missed you so damn much” The man whispers, his voice cracking slightly.

Tony rest’s his forehead against Steve’s, wishing that there wasn’t the suits between them right now, that he could feel Steve’s skin against his own. Wishing that he could kiss Steve like he wanted to. Desperately.

“I missed you too” he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
